Glass hearts are made to be broken
by Addicted 2 daydreaming
Summary: Evil secrets, mysterious old flames and Alot of chaos is what comes with Edwards sister. See what evil tails the sister of our favourite vampire.
1. Scream your heart out

Glass hearts are made to be broken. That's why mine's made of diamonds.

What if Edward wasn't the only part of his family to survive? What if his sister survived and got changed? This is her story of chaos and mess when she hits the scene.

Scream your heart out.

I twirled around. It didn't make me dizzy, just laugh. The trees seemed to echo my laugh and send it around and back for me to hear. I laughed again and spun around twice. I stopped dead. The smell. It was so… so… rank. It made me hiss into the trees. I turned around.

There was a boy there. He looked about 17. I was 16 but if it came to a fight, I could take him, easy. He looked Native American. Probably one of the tribes who protect the forest or something. "What are you doing here?" he spat it at me as if in disgust. Some strong believer then. "I have my business. What's yours?" He started to pace around me. I turned with him never taking my eyes off him. "Eliminating vampire scum. That's what the wolves are for." I laughed and flashed one of my intoxicating smiles. "You got a name wolfie? Mine's Alexandra but I think Alex sounds better don't you?" He sneered at me and stopped pacing. He whistled and some other people ran and formed a circle around me. "I'm Sam, and this is my pack. Sorry to meet you…Alex."

Back at Cullen central, Jake and Seth jumped up. "Do you smell it Jake?" He nodded and ran for Edward. "Edward. We smell something, it's not familiar. Whoever it is, Sam's got cornered." They all ran out and towards the forest. They tore through the trees racing to where I was. Here came my rescuers, hopefully.

Sam lunged at me. I grabbed his wrists and kicked him in the stomach. He didn't even react and shoved me against a tree. The others stood around watching, waiting for command. At that moment two wolves ran in and dived at Sam. A guy walked in. "You've been a bad boy Uley. You aren't supposed to harm our guys. She's one of us." I looked at him. He may have looked a little different but it was him it was Ed. I'd been looking for him when beast boys attacked and now he was here, my brother. I tried not to cry, being wet is not my scene.

He looked at me, eyes wide. He threw his arms around me and held me so tightly. "I thought you were dead. Where…how…when? Oh god, Alex." I smiled and looked at him. "I didn't think you'd recognize me" He laughed at hugged me harder. "I can read minds." _**Wow**_**,** I thought, _**that's something you don't hear everyday. I can do something to you know. I can throw fire, and make it, and become it, all on my own.**_He laughed "Very you. Now I believe there is some unfinished business to attend to."

He turned to the other wolves "Boys, you can let him keep his legs, he needs them to walk away. As for the rest of you, Alex is under our protection, you don't touch her, or you die." They turned around and walked away; one of them helped Sam up and walked with him until we were out of sight. Edward chucked some clothes to the boys and they got dressed behind a tree. "Are you ok?" Was the first thing a tall, dark-haired, tanned guy asked. I nodded "Thanks for rescuing me. You're heroes." They both laughed. Ed groaned and rolled his eyes. "Do you mind, this is my sister?" the boys shrugged and walked ahead of us.

We followed them. "How've you been, not too hard is it? Where's your stuff, surely you brought stuff with you?" I rolled my eyes and pulled a fireball from my coat pocket. "I transformed my suitcases into a fireball, more compact." It was his turn to roll his eyes. We were always sarcastic as kids; I was 10 when he got ill and my father got us two tickets on a ship out of America, which was the last time I saw Ed, in the flesh.

"How am I coping though? Well 82 years and I've never **bitten** a human. Not many people can say that eh" The wolves stopped and turned around "Never! Not even once?" I shook my head proudly. "Respect for that." It was the smaller happier looking one that spoke. He had barely taken his eyes off me from the minute he saw me. I decided to flash him one of my famous intoxicating smiles. He grinned back and carried on walking.

The other guy stuck his hand out "I'm Jake, That's Seth and you are…?" I took his hand; it was boiling "Alex. Are you supposed to be that hot?" He laughed and smiled "I try my best but it's just natural really." I nodded, confused. "I mean your hand, it's boiling" He blushed,_** aw cute.**_"That's natural." He turned and caught up with Seth.


	2. You seem to light me up, electric

Glass hearts are made to be broken. That's why mine's made of diamonds.

You seem to light me up, electric.

Ed kept his arm around me until we got back to his. We walked in and everyone looked at us. "Oh hi Alex. I didn't think you were coming today." Ed looked at the girl who had spoken in disbelief. She was fairly small with a pixie-like face and dark, short hair. She smiled as if we were best friends or something even though we had never met. "You knew she was coming and didn't tell me?" Ed said to her. The girl shrugged. "Nice surprise?" Ed groaned.

A pale girl with dark hair was staring intently at me. "Bella, it's not what you think." Bella stood up and walked towards us. She had cold, hard anger in her eyes, searing with jealousy. "Oh, isn't it? You walk in with your arms around another girl. How, please tell, can that not be what I think" Ed tensed next to me. "Because she's my sister." Bella stopped walking towards us. "She's alive," he said turning to a tall blond guy. The guy nodded. Bella went and sat down, avoiding my eyes.

"Alex, this is my slightly insane, girlfriend, Bella. That's my future-seeing half sister, Alice. The big guy on the sofa is Emmett. The skinny blond one is Jasper. The one who looks too blond Rosalie. The two adults are Esme and Carlisle; Carlisle is the one who saved me. Everyone, this is my sister Alex. I thought she and my father were dead, but we just saved her from Sam's wolves."

They vaguely noticed me, then carried on with other stuff. All except Carlisle and Alice. Ed walked over to Bella and started talking about me to her. Alice hugged me, "I've been having visions about you for a while but could never really think about them because he'd listen in." she said cheerily. "One of my old coven was a seer, that's how I found out where Ed was." She smiled again even wider, if possible.

"I'll call up the school and see if we can get you in. And you can have Ed's old room; he and Bella have their own cottage near here." Carlisle said. I held up my hands "whoa. I came to see Ed, not move in. I…well I'm needed back home." Ed spun round and strode over. "Just because some prat wants you around, you're leaving?" I shrugged. "He's a collector really, more so than even the Volturi, loves rare talents." He shook his head. I held his hand "If he wanted me to stay, he shouldn't have let me go."

I struggled so hard to keep my even older coven out of my head. To me, my English coven was my first. Even if Thierry was a prat, Katy was a bit weird, Jason was always a clown and Fern was overprotective. But Thierry had looked after me and made sure I never did anything stupid for fifty years. Katy was nice and always clever; she told us the weather before we turned on the news so we didn't open the curtains to floods of sun. Jason was always finding a way to make us laugh. He never took anything seriously. And Fern, She was the best friend you could ever have; no matter what mood you were in she made you feel better. I missed them all. But with them, I never had Ed.

Ed smiled. "I guess you're staying then?" I nodded and he pulled me into another hug. Bella walked over. "Sorry about before, it's nice to meet you Alex." I nodded. Alice took my hand and pulled me out and upstairs. "This was Ed's room. Do you like it?" I looked around. There were doors, in the wall, on the third floor! The windows were massive and I had a fantastic view of the mountains. There were still a wardrobe and a desk there, maybe because Alice knew I was coming.

"It's perfect." Alice smiled and left the room. I pulled out the fireball and changed it back into two black, leather suitcases. I put them by the wardrobe and ran to the doors. I threw them open and breathed in the forest air. It was so fresh and clear. I wrote a note:

gone for a run

see you later Ed

Alex xxx

I threw it on the desk and took a running leap out of the doors onto a tree. I slid down and raced away from the house. It felt so free to be running around in the forest. Nothing but trees and mountains till the villages. I sat by the edge of the lake and watched the ripples as the stones I threw flew far away. I smiled as they disappeared beneath the surface.

A few minutes later a guy came and sat next to me. "I used to come to this lake all the time. I'd swim in it on really sunny days and float around, staring at the mountains." I turned to look at him. "I didn't embarrass you too much last time did I?" Jake shook his head and smiled. "You know, you smell weird to me. We wolves do something called imprinting on a girl. It only happens once. The thing is, you're full vampire and, you smell nice, it's weird."

I looked back out at the lake. "Maybe I just make you feel good." He shook his head and shrugged. "Everything's changing round here, maybe I am too. Loving vampires isn't normal." I laughed with him. The mountains looked so beautiful. There were none like this in England. "Seth smells it too." I stopped laughing and looked into his eyes deeply. "I seem to send everyone wild don't I?" We both laughed hard. It kind of spoiled the deep, emotional moment, but it didn't matter really. Edward's appearance broke us up anyway and I trudged home, my thoughts filled with Jake. Even though they shouldn't have been.


	3. Have sum composure where is your posture

Glass hearts are made to be broken. That's why mine's made of diamonds.

Have some composure, where is your posture?

Monday morning. First day of a new school. Ed collected my car from the edge of the forest, where I had left it to go looking for his house, as I had no clue where it was. He told me it was a half decent car and chucked me my keys. Jake came round to offer me a lift, happening to mention we were in the same year, even though I ended up driving him and he directed me.

We parked in what was obviously the "Cullen end of the lot." I looked around Forks High School. Jake stood next to me. "I'll show you the right way round this bomb shell if you like?" I smiled, nodded and followed him inside. "I moved schools to get away from my old pack leader, Sam. He doesn't like me that much since I split the pack." He showed me into a small office and told the receptionist who I was and handed me my timetable.

"We have most classes together. I can keep a good eye on you now." I laughed and looked at it. "Sorry if I don't jump for joy." We both laughed and walked to our first lesson. The teacher just shoved a text book and work book into my arms and told me to sit next to a girl called Freya. She looked nice enough. She was nice, she just talked too much and about the wrong thing. She talked about wanting to be a doctor and for a very thirsty vampire; a human saying blood overly is torture.

Jake sat across the other side of the room to me. He kept making faces across the classroom that made me laugh and the teacher look at me sternly. I sent him a note saying:

Concentrate on science

or you'll fail

xxx

He just laughed and sent me one back saying:

Why should I concentrate,

when I have something,

way better to look at?

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed_**. His laugh is soooooooooooo cute. God! Ed'll kill me if he thinks I like Jake! Wait a minute. Since when did he bother looking after me? If I want Jake, I'll take him. And I think I do.**_ "Black! Cullen! I'll see you after class. No talking in my lesson. The teacher's voice made me snap to attention. I looked back at Jake. He mouthed a sorry and didn't look at me for the rest of the lesson.

My next lesson was Drama, which Jake wasn't in. The teacher was called Miss Hall. She was really nice and so hyper. She put me in a group with three guys and two girls. Their names were Danny, Tristan, Red, Chloe and Beth. Danny and Tristan were the kind of cute guys who mess around all the time, play fighting and all that. Chloe was the hyper, vibrant bubbly chick of the group and Beth was the sensible and clever one who loved to have a laugh. But Red, he seemed the leader who got dragged away from his gang. He spent the whole time eying me up and judging what moves I made.

We had to create a performance based on the first line Miss Hall had given us. The line was "I don't think we should go in there." We came up with a crazy story about a group of friends who have a huge party in an old house and it ends with the lights going out. Pretty spooky huh?

Red ran over to me after class. "Hey, Alex right? Would you like escorting to you're next class?" I smiled sweetly. He's cute enough and I'm single so what the hell? Say yes. "Yeah sure. Spanish, Miss Fletcher." He held the door open for me and I went through.

"This school has a class system you know." He said looking around. "There is one person at the top. Then there's the rich kids and populars and the top man's second. Next there's the ordinarys they are just around to serve when useful then get dropped. Then there's the outcasts who get left on the edge. Finally there's the Cullens and friends they come last. They have there own world. In this school I'm the top man, and the top man can have any girl he wants. I, want you."

I looked at him. "Is there any way I can say no?" He laughed and stopped. I had my shoulder near the wall. He put a hand either side of my head. I was flat against the wall. "No." I gave him an evil and intoxicating smile "So if I did say no, I'd be the first to say no to you?" He smiled back. "But you're not going to say no are you?" I leant closer to him, looking like I was going to kiss him I whispered in his ear "There's a first time for everything, Top Man." I pushed his arm away and walked to Spanish alone.

I met up with Ed and Jake in the cafeteria. Ed waved me over. I walked over to him. "I'm going to sit with Chloe and Beth. Human's I know but apparently I have a higher place in the class system than you." I walked over to Chloe and Beth, "Alex! Oh my God. Dean just told me! What are you thinking girl?" Chloe said the minute I sat down. "Yeah. No one ever says no to Red Barnes. Any boy he hears a whisper of liking you, any guy you go out with or have a crush on will get beaten senseless" _**JAKE!!!! If he touches him… **_

Danny and Tristan sat down with some other people. "Here she is…The girl of the hour! Drum roll please as I introduce you to…Alex Cullen! Respect my girl. By the way, this is Amy" Danny said pointing to an elfish blond with green eyes. "Max" He said about a cute brown haired guy with a half emo fringe. "Kaz" He shoved a girl with long black hair and electric blue eyes forwards. She smiled and shoved him back, laughing. "And Jed." He said pointing to another guy who looked mixed race, with short black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Been a bit of a crazy first day hasn't it?" Beth said when everyone was talking. I nodded smiling. I knew that Red wouldn't try anything, yet. _**But this class system is stupid but if I was going by it… He may Top Man, but I'm Top Girl, just with a word, no.**_


	4. Yeah I talk shit just deal with it

Glass hearts are made to be broken. That's why mine's made of diamonds.

Yeah, I talk shit, just deal with it.

Red was leaning against the shiny, red paintwork of my car. I walked out of the main doors and over to him. Beth and Chloe said goodbye and good luck as they reached their cars. I stepped up in front of Red. He was taller than me, but I was way stronger and if it came to a fight I could walk through it easily. "I've been waiting for you babe." I looked over at Jake who had stopped talking to his mates, Quil and Embry I think, and was glaring at Red with hatred in his eyes.

Red took a step closer to me. He gently pulled my chin up and looked deep into my eyes. I knew, from that insanely annoying feeling that you get, that everyone was staring at us. _**We could do this for money, I'd make thousands.**_

He spoke quietly with an intoxicating, deadly voice, which spat poison, yet drew you closer, carefully and with the right amount of danger to make you curious. "I've not stopped thinking about you all day. Your little joke hurt me." I decided to tease him a little. I drew my face a little closer to his. "Get off my car, you'll scratch the paintwork. Anyway, time to go home and do wild things that my big brother will never approve of." I stepped around him and reached for the door handle of my car.

Red grabbed my other arm in a hard and icy grip. "You're my girl now Alex. I'm watching you. Every beat of your heart for another guy, every doodled name on the back of a book, every note in your locker with a single heart on it, I'll find out about. And when I do, I'll crush that guy till he's lower than the Cullens." I pulled my arm from his grip and got in my car. He walked back to his car and the crowd dispersed. People pulled out mobiles and furiously texted about the confrontation. Five minutes and everyone would be on my case.

Jake jogged over. I put down the window so he could talk to me. "Would the lady like to be drive home or am I just your escort?" I smiled and moved to the passenger seat. I really didn't feel like driving. In the car I got a call from Chloe on the way home. "Hey Alex. So tell me, I want all the juicy details, what happened with Red?" She sounded excited; she probably had millions of texts saying stuff like: "Hey Chloe, You made friends with her and she likes you, what happened, has she said." I rolled my eyes and mouthed Chloe to Jake.

"Chloe, I'm in a daze, I really don't feel up to talking on the phone right now." Jake gave me a thumb up as if to say "Great closing line" Chloe sighed dramatically "I guess I'll see you outside the mall in an hour and you can tell me in person." I smiled and said in a patronising voice "But I don't know where it is darling." She gave me directions from school and hung up. I guess I'll see you in an hour. I told Jake and he said he'd be at home when I got back and gave me his number.

The mall was in La Push, so I dropped Jake off on the way. I saw Chloe in a café holding two lattes. "You should ask for your money back, I don't drink coffee." Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled cheekily, her glossy lips curved perfectly into a smile which already told me her answer. "So, everyone's dying to know…what happened with Red today? Where do you two stand wit each other?" she said, taking a sip of her coffee. "He just wanted to tell me that he's top and wants me, and I said no." Chloe shook her head indignantly, her long brunette hair waving about as she did. "Were you asleep on the phone? I said JUICY DETAILS!" I ignored the question and looked down at her coffee "You really shouldn't drink coffee, it'll make you hyper…-err." Chloe scowled and looked deep into my amber eyes with her emerald green ones. "De-tails." She said in a slightly menacing voice. I put up my hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. After drama he offered to take me to Spanish. I agreed and he led me down the corridor. He started explaining the "Class system" and said he was top man, who he obviously is and that he could have any girl he wanted. He said he wanted me and that's where it got interesting. I asked him if I could say no. He backed me against a wall and said no. I said "So if I did say no, I'd be the first to say no to you?" He tells me I'm not going to say no. so I say there's a first time for everything and walk off."

Chloe nodded, entranced in the story. "And earlier?" I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Come o-ho-ho-on. You know I write the gossip column of the student mag, this is great stuff." I laughed, she did seem the kind of person to write a gossip column but only her closest friends knew who wrote the column, that's how she got away with writing the most outrageous, yet true stories.

"Well, outside he was leaning against my car and he started saying how much he'd thought about me. I told him to stop scratching my paintwork and that I had to go home. He got mad and told me that any guy that I liked or liked me was dead. But the thing is, I do like another guy and I'm scared to get close to him because he'll get hurt even though if he wanted to he could smash Red easy. Don't put that bit in your column though."

Chloe drew in breath at the last bit. "Whoa, is he good looking?" I went into a daydream about Jake. All I could think about was his gorgeous eyes, cute laugh and his seducing smile. Chloe took me out of my reverie. "I guess he's really good looking then." We both laughed. She took another sip of her coffee. "So who is he? Do I know this apparently, gorgeous boy?" Chloe was such a good mate, but I missed Fern. If I tried to contact her they'd find me and my life would be locked away.

"The guy's called Jake. Jacob Black." Chloe's jaw dropped open in horror. I laughed at her expression "The really cute Quileute guy, who loves his mates but gives everyone else the cold shoulder? That Jacob Black? You haven't got a chance." I shrugged. "He likes me too you know" Chloe's face looked even more horrified. "Pleeeeeease let me put that in; I promise I won't mention names. That is such juicy gos' Please Ali?" I grinned and nodded.

"I'll tell you what you need. My dad's credit card is mine for now as mum took all his stuff to sell leaving him on his own. I love my parents divorce. But anyway, it's full of money and we are going shopping. You know you just wanna, so bad." We got up and walked into the nearest clothes shop


	5. Each day's a gift, not a given right

Glass hearts are made to be broken. That's why mine's made of diamonds.

Each days a gift, not a given right

Retail therapy did make me feel better. And sure enough the next issue of the student magazine came out and everyone skipped to the gossip. Chloe looked proud of herself as she heard people talking about it on the corridors. My locker was jammed with notes from people eager to know more. Chloe squealed with delight when she saw them all. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you. You're the buzz of the century and I wrote about it, Happy!" she smiled at me. I have no idea how I got through till lunch.

I sat down with an apple and everyone cheered when they came over. "Guys! This is getting soooooooooooo tiring." I said, groaning. Danny put an arm around my shoulders. "I can see the next front page now. Classy Cullen! The girl on the top!" He said over dramatically. I pushed him off and he fell over laughing. I giggled too. Beth sat in Danny's vacated seat. "He's right though. You're on top now. You may be on watch, but mainly, you're the most popular girl in school. And as your friends so are we." I rolled my eyes.

Just then a group of guys came up to us. I looked so relaxed, this on the top thing meant social rules went out the window. So now I was as entitled as ownership to put my feet on the tables and look up at them with a "Am I gonna be interested?" look One of them grinned at me. "Hey Cullen. A group of us are going swimming in the lake after school. Your lot wanna come?" I looked at the others. They all nodded at me frantically. I turned back to the guys. For humans they were pretty cute. I'd go with it, even if it were just to see Red's face. "Alright. We're in. See you later boys." I threw an intoxicating smile their way and turned to the others.

"Omg! They're the schools hottest jocks. And they asked us swimming" squealed Amy. She was a motor mouth who I didn't talk to as much as Chloe and Beth but she was still part of my human friends group. Kaz rolled her eyes and took out her headphones. I was really the only one Kaz liked to talk to. She said I had the most interesting personality. She had a sarcastic edge with the others that shone through a lot. "How there are so many "cute guys" in one school is a miracle. Especially as all of them are shallower than a puddle." We all laughed. Max and Tristan started faking playing football, dumbly and acting like the jocks. This sent everyone into peels of laughter.

"I could so melt into Adam Guest's eyes though." Sighed Amy. I put on a dopey and dreamy face like Amy's and imitated her. Everyone was laughing as Jake walked over. "Am I too low classed to sit with you?" he said in a teasing voice. _**Awwwww that sarcasm is for me!!!!!!!!!!!**_ "I guess I'm in the mood to have you around." I said in a droning voice. He sat next to me, smiling, his gorgeous smile. Nodding to the others, conversation continued. Chloe nudged me and mouthed "Him?! He's so fit!" I smiled and nodded. Dreamy eyes were flashed Jake's way too, causing him to grin, oh so cutely.

Edward walked over and grabbed my arm. "Why him? Out of everyone in the whole school, Jacob Black!" I pulled free and sat back down. "I'm not your baby sister anymore Ed. I can look after myself." He stalked back to Bella and the rest of my new vampire family. "What was that about?" I spun round to face the others. "Brothers. They just think they can order you around. He tries to look after me too much" This threw everyone of the real reason. "He so should have looked after you when you were little. I mean where was he all your life?" The others nodded in agreement. Jake smirked. "What's up with you? You look like you just found out Bella dumped Ed." I laughed. He stopped grinning. "I'm really not bothered about Bella that much anymore. She wishes I was though. She likes the danger. But she never gives any back. But you, you're on fire." _**Fire! Fire is good. Jake is hot, and he thinks I'm scorchin'!!!!!**_ I decided to just have fun. I was soooo in for an earful from Edward about Jake the minute I got home. _**Groan. **_

I'd been here three days and so much had happened. I'd seen my brother for the first time in eighty years. I'd had a run in with the beastie boys. I'd met THE most gorgeous guy in the whole world, without a doubt. I'd become the most popular girl in school and stood up to the school bully. And they say I never achieve anything. Lunch had ended and it was time for my first French lesson. _**Yawn, I hate French**_. Surprise, surprise, I ended up sitting next to Red. I could smell the tension of everyone in the room, waiting for things to explode. Ignore him as I tried, he started a conversation which I just had to join in with.

"So, Alexis Cullen. How are you and your brother lately?" I gave him a quizzical look. "What tree are you barking up this time, Red?" He smirked; it was the kind of knowing smirk that always put me on edge. I didn't like it, not at all. "Well, your friends weren't the only ones who saw your little argument. Eddie looked a little bit distressed and then he exploded on you. It's just not on for people who should be so close together." I rolled my eyes. _**He won't get it out of me that way. There is no way on earth I am telling him about Jake "**_He's being too protective and I told him I'm not his baby sister anymore and he should have looked after me before otherwise I would have come back before." I made it clear that was closed conversation, but he clearly wanted more out of me. "What was he being so protective about?" He sounded generally concerned. I decided to not exactly lie to him.

"He doesn't want me to get into fights, to go with the wrong crowds. I don't like him controlling me though. He never could and he never will. I was ready to forgive him. I hadn't seen him for years and that argument was the first we ever had so I missed him loads. The thing is, he hasn't changed. I'd go home if I could but…" I was getting carried away. No one and that meant no one could find out my dark past, not even Jake or Ed. He stared at me. It wasn't just possession he wanted, He genuinely liked me. "That's old news though. The big question is are you and your lot going swimming at he lake after school?" he asked. How had he known that. I nodded suspiciously. "Yeah, they invited everyone except me. It's sort of to celebrate your "Standing up to me". I'm planning to crash it." He laughed. I smiled back. At least there would be something interesting going on. "Make sure you don't get too wet Cullen." The bell rang and Red left the classroom.

Maths an for once a teacher saw fit to sit me next to Jake. _**SCORRRRRRRRRE!!!!**_ He spent the whole lesson messing around and making me laugh. I never thought maths could be so fun. At the end of the lesson I caught up with the others. I said I'd meet them at the lake and got in my car. If I was quick, I could avoid Edward and the storm that I knew he wanted to dump on me. I wasn't prepared for a lightening strike


	6. She's a problem to solve

Glass hearts are made to be broken. That's why mine's made of diamonds.

She's a problem to solve.

I got in the door of the house and silently closed the door. I crept upstairs and into my room. I'd avoided Edward so far. But sure enough he burst through the door as I was searching for a swimming costume. He looked like thunder. He'd obviously been keeping his thoughts in his head all day and now he was ready to kill me.

"Why!? Why him!? Jacob Black! He is a wolf! How could you like him!?" _**Now that annoyed me a lot. How could I like him? Was it any of his business?**_ "Why do you hate him so much? It's really none of your business!" I screamed back at him. _**Edward's battle with Jake should not include me**_. "He tried to steal Bella! He tried to kill me! And now he's after my little sister. Do you think that makes me feel happy?" _**Oh, my, god! Yes Jake liked Bella but he's over her! And who cares? This conversation is about me liking him.**_ "Of course it does! You're a control freak! All you want to do is keep everyone under your thumb. If anyone tries to do anything you don't like, you freak out and hurt them!" He looked hurt by this. _**Good, he's being a total idiot.**_ "That isn't true and you know it." He said with a steel edge.

I turned away from him "If not then why do you care about me liking Jake?" He sighed; he was acting like I was still ten years younger than him. Well since then I had caught up. I was now sixteen and he was seventeen, but he still treated me like a kid. "I… It's complicated." I turned back to him. _**He's being ridiculous!**_ "Exactly. You hate him so everyone else has to as well. You're acting like I'm still seven. I'm sixteen; I've caught up so stop treating me like your baby sister!" I pushed past him and grabbed my towel from the bathroom. "I just want to look after you, Alex. Trust me; you're going to get hurt." _**Hurt.**_ The thought almost brought back the memories I had worked so hard to keep hidden. "Then you should have tried harder before."

I walked into the bathroom and put my swimming costume on under my jeans and an off the shoulder, black and white top. I stuffed my phone and towel into my bag and opened the door. I walked straight past Edward and downstairs. I started my car and set off towards the lake. Everyone was already there, by everyone I meant half the school. It was a cloudy but warm day so lots of people had turned up for the party. I parked my car up next to Danny's and got out to see the others. "What took you so long?" Tristan called over to me. I didn't feel like going into details so I just said "Had a fight with my brother" I dumped my stuff down and spread my towel.

We just sat talking until a van parked up next to my car. I thought it was party-crashing Red, but it wasn't. Jake, Seth and some other guys jumped out. They walked over to us. I was smiling at Jake and my other friends were just looking at me. "I heard there was a party on, so we decided to swing by." He said with his trademark smile. He sat down next to me. Seth looked really put out. _**He must feel so bad. He can't exactly say no to his pack leader but he can't put aside his feelings. **_"By the way, these are the other wolves. Quil, Embry and Leah." Leah rolled her eyes. The guys bowed and ran for the water. Leah walked after them.

I looked at Chloe and Beth. "Are you guys going in? I am, there's a good ridge up there to dive from." They smiled and got up. We ran up to the ridge and stood ready. I went first, obviously. I stood at the edge and dived in. The water was so cool and refreshing. I could have stayed under for ever. Everyone was probably worried by now so I decided to surface. As my head broke the surface, there were great sighs of relief from the crowd watching. I could see Jake, ready to run in and get me out, attempting to look like the hero.

I swam back to the edge and stepped out of the water. Droplets dripped off my pearlescent skin as I walked. I could just tell I held a lot of people in a trance. As Jake came over and hugged me another car pulled up and Red's gang got out. Everyone scrambled back to their stuff, trying to clear out as fast as possible. I let go of Jake and went back to my bag. I wrapped my towel around me and walked past Red to my car. Beth, Chloe, Max and Kaz asked for a ride home. There were only five seats in my car and I really wanted to talk to Jake. I said yes but I'd be there in ten minutes.

"Aw, I guess your party's over" Red said to me. I shrugged and walked back to Jake. "Can I talk to you?" I asked him. We walked off into the trees and I told him about the fight with Edward. "You like me?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded. He put a boiling hand at the back of my neck and kissed me. He was boiling and I was freezing, He was a wolf and I was a vampire. It wasn't meant to be, but it was so perfect, so right, so… He let go of me "Do you want to, you know, go out with me?" He said, slightly nervously. I've never smiled as much as I did then. "Yeah" I whispered in a silvery voice. He pulled me closer again and kissed me. I heard a twig snap and we let go of each other. I ran, slightly faster than was safe, after the sound.

When I got back to my car, my friends were looking at me with a weird look. I started the ignition and didn't talk to them all the way. I knew it had been one of them. And they had told the others. Tomorrow's gossip column was going to pretty full. I parked my car at home and went up to my room. There was a note on my table. I opened it and read. No! It couldn't be! He couldn't have!

**Hey Ali **

**It's been a while hasn't it?**

**I'm here for my girl.**

**Her family wants her home**

**Felix x**

He'd found me again. And soon, my world would come crashing down.


	7. Kiss and tell x

Glass hearts are made to be broken. That's why mine's made of diamonds.

Kiss and tell (x)

I couldn't be angry with Chloe for writing about me and Jake. Mainly because there was far too much going on, but also because she was such a great friend. I slammed my locker door. I couldn't cry! I wanted to, but I couldn't. I was Alexis Cullen. I didn't fall at Felix's feet because he sent me a note. Chloe and Beth ran over to me. "It's was us, we spied on you. Can you ever forgive us? We're so, so sorry, Alex" Then I did the thing I swore to myself I wouldn't. I broke down and started crying. Chloe wrapped her arms around me and I didn't bother to resist. "It's really not that bad, hon. Red won't try anything on Jake." I sobbed into her shoulder. Beth unlocked her locker, which was two down from mine and got out her emergency mirror.

"It's not about that. It's about… Oh Chloe I can't tell you. I wish I could but I can't. All I can say is someone from my past has come back into my life. They're not a person I wanted to see again" Beth dried my face and wiped off my blotchy make-up. She handed me the other make-up and a mirror and I started putting it on. "Who is it? An ex or something?" Chloe asked. I shook my head. It was far too complicated. "We just have bad history. I really don't want to talk about it." I said, handing Beth back her make-up. Just then the doors at the end of the corridor banged open. Red was mad and heading straight for us.

"Hey Cullen." I pretended to stop talking to Beth and Chloe and looked at him in totally fake oblivion. "Hey Red. Is something up?" He looked very worked up. _**Jealousy is a sin and a curse. Unfortunately I feel and cause it. **_"Oh something's up alright. Jacob Black! Your boyfriend!" I rolled my eyes. I had enough going on without Red Barnes' jealousy of Jake. "It's really none of your business what I do, who I see or where I go. I'm not yours" I snapped. I needed to run. A long run, away from all the horrors of my life. But there was too much to get away from. "Oh? That would be true if you weren't my girl, which you are. So by rights, you should be going out with me." _**Oh, he did not just go there. I don't belong to anyone! **_"Oh I should, should I? Well you know what? You should take a long walk off a short cliff. I'm not yours!" I tried to turn and walk away but he grabbed me and held me against the lockers. "Maybe not, but your jealous making is getting tiring and I can't be bothered to wait for you anymore." He pressed his lips against mine. I freed one of my arms from his grip with ease and threw him against the opposite wall. He started sliding down the wall but I picked him up by his throat. "I have a boyfriend. No more tricks, Red. I have a few of my own up my sleeve got it. His arm was bleeding. He must have cut it on something. I decided to get out of there before it got nasty.

Science, period one. Just the thing I didn't want. I was in a group with Tristan and Beth. We were doing an experiment on how different metals react with water. I kept looking over at Jake. He looked so cute in goggles. He was with Chloe and another guy I didn't know. Chloe kept mouthing how nice and cute he was and how great me and him looked together. One time Jake caught her and my group fell about laughing. We all got bored with the experiment so started a massive game of joker. We had to play the best joke on another person in the class. Me and Tristan won. We put a small block of potassium in the teacher's water. Potassium reacts a lot with water. Massive purple flames came out of the tank. We slapped high fives as the rest of the class laughed as the teacher tried to put out the potassium.

At lunch we were telling the others what happened in science. Jake was sitting with us and actually being included. It was great, until Red walked over. "Get your paws off my girl, Black." Jake took his arms from around me and stood up. "What do you want, Barnes?" Red looked pleased. I knew what he wanted. He was setting Jake up for a fight. "Simple, I want you to stay away from Alex, and I have my methods of making you." Jake took off his jacket and chucked it to Danny. "Bring it on." Red took off his jacket and shoved it into the arms of one of his gang. "Let's take this outside." They walked outside and the whole canteen followed. I pushed through to the front of the crowd

"Please don't do this." I shouted to them. I was about to jump in when Danny and Tristan grabbed me "You really don't want to get involved, Alex" I conceded and waited for the first punch.

Red lunged at Jake and hit him hard in the stomach. I felt a flinch behind me. I turned to see Seth and the other wolves there on standby. I leant closer to Seth and whispered "Stop him doing anything too stupid. But whatever happens, Don't change." He nodded and turned to the others to tell them. I looked back towards the battle. It was in full swing now and punches were flying fast. "You can give up whenever, Black, you know the stakes" Red said, aiming another swing at Jake's head. Jake blocked him and punched his stomach. "I'm not about to give up the best thing that's ever happened to me." I smiled. The best thing that's ever happened to him! That's so sweet! Red grabbed Jake's arm and twisted him into a half nelson. "Give up, Jake. Give up! Come on! GIVE UP!"

There was a shout from the back of the crowd "Teacher!" The crowd started disbanding quickly. Red relaxed his grip a bit and Jake threw him off onto the ground. "You give up?" Red snarled and nodded. Jake pulled him up. Red and his gang ran off. Jake walked back to me and the wolves. Chloe, Beth and the others ran over. I threw my arms around Jake. "You crazy idiot." I said into his shoulder. He kissed me and went to talk to the wolves. I turned to Chloe. "We won Alex! You are officially aloud to date Jake." I smiled at her. We all went into a huge group hug.

I walked out to my car after school. I pulled open the door and sat in the driving seat. I started the ignition and screamed. There was writing all over my windscreen. I got out and went round to get a good look. "I really missed you babes." It was written in blood red paint. I could tell it wasn't blood. It was Felix. He really was back. And he was back for me.


	8. You thought I was pure as snow

Glass hearts are made to be broken. That's why mine's made of diamonds.

You thought I was as pure as snow

I wiped off the paint and drove home. I ran up to my room. I wanted to run as far and fast as I could until all of this went away. But I knew I couldn't so I just fell to the floor, crying. Just then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was Fern; she had risked everything to call me. I answered the call "Hey Fern. Why? You could get hurt." I said, speaking about twice as fast as normal. "It's so good to hear your voice again" she said. I could hear her sobbing on the other end "You too. I've missed you so much." It was true. It had driven me crazy wondering if she was alright. "He found us. I'm sorry but he had Jane with him. She made us tell him everything. She said it was all to make you happy. Thierry stood up for you though." She said fast. Jane! She had hurt them! My best friends! This made it personal! More personal than it had ever been! "Oh my god, are you okay? Are the others? You crazy idiot. I told you to go." She sobbed again. I started crying too. "Thierry refused to leave. He said if you ever got away we needed to be here. We all agreed we'd leave if you came back. He didn't want to lose you again." I drew in a sharp breath. Thierry, He had stood up for me and I didn't even deserve it. I left because of something Katy had seen. I'd only said goodbye to Katy and Fern. I hadn't seen him for two months.

"He's here, Fern. He found me. But I'm not running. I can't leave my friends or Edward." I said down the phone. Fern was silent. I heard whispering. "It's me." Thierry's voice. I considered hanging up. NO! This was Thierry, my in-a-way boyfriend but not any more. "Hi. Long time no see. Are you okay? I heard about Jane." He would have shrugged if I could see him. "Fine. You? I'm just glad to hear your voice again. I've missed you." I had to tell him. The guilt would eat at me if I didn't. "Thierry. I'm going out with a guy here. We kind of broke up so I went out with this guy. He's really nice and all but…" It was so silent you could almost hear his heart breaking. "I'm sorry. It's not weirdness with us is it?" Still silence. I really didn't want to hurt him. He was like a big brother to me. For ages he had made sure I was okay. He did a better job than Edward at any rate. "It's okay. Promise when you can you'll come and see me. And the others, all of us. I mean we're all your mates.

Fern came back on the phone "He's gone. Back to me. Be careful, Ali. See you soon." I smiled to myself. Not so soon. I had to get away first. "Bye" I hung up. I threw my phone onto the desk. I spun round. Ed was standing in the door. "You heard all of that." He nodded. "Call Jake and I'll tell you all everything." He nodded again and picked up my mobile from the desk. He left silently. I could hear him outside "Black, Get your ass over here now. It's Alex. She needs to tell us something." I hung my head. What had I been thinking? That I could keep all this a secret? From a mind reader? Ha fat chance. And with Alice seeing the future I had no hope of secrecy. It was time to face the music.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and I let Jake in. He kissed me quickly and followed me upstairs. We walked into the living room. Everyone was there. Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. I sat down and Jake sat next to me. "I was seven when I moved away from Edward and my mum. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. My father didn't get a job in England. He got one in Italy, working for the Volturi." There was a huge gasp around the room. Ed looked ashamed. And why not? "He got humans for them to…for them. Aro and the others liked me. My father was treated as a sort of favourite among the humans and I spent a lot of time with the Volturi. When I was sixteen Aro asked my father if he could change me. My father refused, he wanted me to grow up and have a human life. So Aro killed him and changed me anyway. He was pleased with my gift and talents. He wasn't the only one who liked me. Jane and Chelsea became my friends and Felix; he didn't exactly want to be just a friend. But they kept me locked indoors. Felix kept holding me back, making me do things. He tried to make me drink from humans. But I never gave in. I never ever bit a human."

I stopped for breath to see how it was going down. Pretty well I thought. "79 years after I got there. That's when I ran away. I was fed up of his pushing. I didn't want to kill humans so I wet to England. I don't know why I went there. I just did. I caught the tube to Sheffield and got picked up by the police. There was an address going round in my head. I had no idea why. I'd never been there but when they asked where I lived that's where I said. They drove me there and knocked on the door." Jake put his hand in mine. I looked at him. He didn't look mad. He looked upset that I had lied to him. "Then a guy opened the door. He was quite tall, looked about 18. He had dark black hair and amber eyes. Vampire, I could smell it, and he could smell me. They asked if I really lived here. For a horrifying moment I thought he was going to say no, but he didn't. He nodded and called to someone inside to get my stuff."

He sat me down on the sofa and called to some others to come in. There were two girls that came in behind the guy carrying my stuff. "It's her. The girl from my vision. I told you Thierry." One of the girls squealed. Thierry, the guy who brought me in introduced the others. They were Fern, Jason and the screaming girl, Katy. They looked after me for eleven years just us five. I loved it. The showed me the true meaning of being a vampire. It was perfect. But then it started. The messages, the calls. Felix was sending them and I knew I had to get out. I had no clue where to go until Katy had the vision. She saw me and Sam when I first arrived here. She saw Edward and told me I had to go and find him. So Katy, Fern and I made plans for me to come here and I left. I didn't see Jason or Thierry when I left but Fern said goodbye for me.

"So I found my way here and you know what happened from then. But now it's starting again. Felix is back. Last time, when he found the others he got Jane to…make them tell him where I was. And now he's here. I'm not letting that happen to any of you though. This is my fight and I'm not letting you get involved." I looked at Edward. "Any of you." Jake put his arms around me. "We are getting involved. Felix can't control you. You belong with us, with Edward, with me." He said the others nodded in agreement. "There are seven of us and one of him. Not to mention Jake and the wolves and even Uley won't want the Volturi around." Edward said reassuringly Alice came over ad squeezed my hand. "Okay. On one condition. Don't do anything unless I say so." Everyone but Jake and Ed nodded. "I'll do whatever to keep you safe. Permission or not." Jake said in my ear. Edward nodded, evidently listening in. I'd said they could help, but I was facing him alone.


	9. Dn't b afrd we'll mke it out of ths mess

Glass hearts are made to be broken. That's why mine's made of diamonds.

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

I ran to the lake. It was a cold day. It would have frozen even the hearts of the wolves. The lake had a thin layer of ice across it. It looked like diamonds. The sky wasn't grey or cloudy, it just wasn't blue in a way it should have been. I sat by a tree it was a tall tree. I had absolutely no idea what type it was. Just because I take biology doesn't make me a tree expert. It was tall and brown and had leaves so I just left trying to describe it there. I could hear the steady sound of an engine getting closer and closer. It parked up and someone got out. I heard the door slam and footsteps crunching through the leaves towards me. I didn't bother standing up. I knew who it was. "Why'd you pull that disappearing act on me?" I looked up at the figure. "I needed time to think." He sat down next to me. He was within a whisper of me. "Jake, it's not easy telling people stuff like that. I bet you're really mad anyway." He picked up a stone and threw it across the lake. It skidded and clattered. I was surprised it hadn't broken through and all the ice begin to splinter in a spider web-like complex. "I'm not. You left him, and he came after you. How could I be mad? You didn't tell me about your past but it's not exactly something you can change."

I picked up a stone and threw it. "I wish I could." He looked at me. I could feel his eyes, willing me to look at him, but I couldn't, just couldn't. "No you don't. Bad pasts make us stronger. That's why you're rock solid." I smiled; it eased the pain a bit. I could at least look at his face but not into his eyes. There is so much you can tell from somebody's eyes, emotions, thoughts, their personality, how much sleep they've had, if they hate you for the things you never told them. "Speaking of rocks mine went further than yours." He said jokily. I whipped my head up. "It did not. My rock went way further than yours" He stood up and pointed out towards the lake. "Look, that dent there, closer to us, is yours. That one out there is mine." I stood up next to him. Smiling I slid him a look. I knew what he was doing, _**but I may as well go along with it.**_ "I think your hot, hot brain is getting frozen by the cold temperature." I said in an extremely patronising tone. He bent down and picked up two stones. I looked out at the lake. "Okay. Rematch; whoever's goes furthest, right?" He said, throwing the stone to me. Still looking out at the lake, I caught it in one hand. We drew back our arms and let loose our stones. They went soaring through the air and landed on the ice with a faint crack. I could tell that mine had gone further and Jake wasn't going to admit that it had.

"Oh yes! I win." He threw his arms in the air and started running around, weaving in and out of trees. I laughed and interrupted his celebrations. "Oh no you didn't Jake! My rock went further. My rock rules all!" I said throwing my arms in the air and spinning around. Jake caught me mid spin in his arms. My laughter died down. He kissed me and I forgot everything. _**Who cares about Felix or Jane or how disapproving my big brother is? I love Jake and I would scream it anywhere because it feels like the only real thing in my life and I love it. **_He let go of me and took a step backwards. "There's something I want to tell you. You've said your things that you find impossible to say. So now it's my turn" I took a step towards him. He was being slightly scary now. "Well I think I've imprinted on you. But it doesn't matter if I have or haven't. I love you, I don't care about whatever you lot have rules about but I'm prepared to tear apart the first vampire who tries to say I can't. It's not like having a girlfriend, it's so intense and it fits so perfectly. It may sound totally stupid to you but it's true. I love you Alexis Cullen." I pretended to sigh. "Well it could have been worse." He looked genuinely worried for a moment, until I smiled and kissed him again.

I put my head on his chest. I could hear his heart hammering in his chest. "Is it supposed to beat that fast." He smiled. Maybe he thought I didn't remember having a heartbeat. I did, I remember every second of my life. "No, you make it beat like that. As you said, you send everyone crazy" I laughed. I could feel his breathing. For that moment I felt so wrong and out of place. No heartbeat, I don't need to breathe. It doesn't feel right when you're next to someone like Jake He sensed my discomfort. "What's wrong?" I pulled away. How could I say that I felt disgusted by what I was? "It doesn't feel right. You, a wolf. You're alive, you breathe, your heart beats. Then there's me, an evil bloodsucking leech. I'm not normal! I kill things for food! Standing next to you, I feel so guilty!" He tried to take me back into his arms but I pulled away further. I couldn't bear it. "Don't. Look at how brilliant you are. I bet no other vampire in the world can say they've never tasted a human's blood. I don't care how bad it feels. Human's eat animals don't they?!"

I turned away from him and started walking away. "It's not like that though." He didn't reply. It was getting worrying for a bit then I smelt the sweet smell of blood filled my nose. I inhaled deeply. There was no denying where or more specifically who it came from. It smelt so sweet. I shook my head in earnest. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't! I faced Jake again. "No! Never! Not in a million years!" He stepped towards me, nodding. I stepped towards him. _**Have to stop! **_Closer to his blood. _**I can't!**_ I took hold of his bleeding arm. _**RESIST!!!**_ I put it against his side. "I could never do that to you, ever." He hugged me close. I didn't resist this time. I felt safe in his arms. Like an island in the wild and crazy storm. "How can you resist the urge that well?" he said. He was holding his arm away from me so I wasn't covered in blood. I looked at the stream of red flowing from his wound. "If you really want to resist then you can." He reached down and kissed me. I felt comfortable in his arms again. "I love you Alex Cullen and no Italian wanna-be god from your all too far away past is gonna change that." I smiled, more than I'd smiled for a while.

"Actually. I'm not a "wanna-be". She's already my girlfriend" We spun round. It was Felix. I'd almost forgotten how cruelly beautiful his eyes were, that sharp and crisp amber. How well carved his features were. His hair a shocking red, no ginger, blood red. I had always thought that's what he dyed it with. His gorgeously muscular and shaped figure was standing on top of a rock, surveying the scene like some mighty overlord of us both. "If you look up dumped in an Italian-English dictionary, you'll find your picture." I snarled at him, practically spitting venom I wasn't going back to Italy and he couldn't make me. Jake stood between us. Felix looked amused. Why was he amused?! Jake was trying to protect me! "Eleven years, I've looked for her. Get out of my way you stupid puppy! If she wanted blood she wouldn't take it from a…thing, like you." Jake lunged forward but I held him back. I was not having another fight on my hands. "Ha, so your little pet wants to fight me. You seem very strict with him." I hissed at him. Turning up, wrecking my life, you have no right to insult Jake, you weasel! "If I was looking for a dog, I'd go to the grand nationals and see you on the first place podium. Prize mongrel." I shot back at him. Jake held my arm tight. His hands felt even hotter than normal and he was sweating. "What are you doing here? If you want to talk then let's be civilized about this." He said through gritted teeth. He wanted anything but to talk.

"Okay. Let's talk. You probably already know about the Volturi and what happened with us two so I'll go from when Ali left. Well there was supposed to be an initiation ceremony that night but Alex packed her bags and walked out. When I came to her room she was gone. It felt like a knife, no a stake, had been plunged through my heart. I got everybody searching. She wasn't just a coven member to any of us, she was family. We had looked after her since she was seven. No one found anything so we sent scouts to go out further. A week, two, seven, a month and nothing had come up. I had missed my fight but it didn't matter. The guy had left on the same day she did, I knew what was going on, so I trained, every hour of everyday all week apart from a break for hunting each week, other than hat, I kept training. I would get that guy and I did. I found out he had gone to England. So I took Jane and we came to find her. We got to her cute little old house and found her "friends" They put up as much of a fight as they could, under Jane's methods. I thought the small guy would snap. Eventually we got it out off the leader, Thierry, the guy who took Alex. Of course, Aro is good friends with Carlisle and knows where they live, so it wasn't hard to find them and then I just had to follow my nose, Doggy boy gives of quite a stink." Jake still had his arms around me. "You evil, spiteful, horrid worm! You hurt so many people because you were Jealous! Go back to your hole in Italy!" I screamed, fighting Jake's grip. "You know the terms of agreement. You have three days to give me your answer." He turned and ran out of sight in a blur. Three days. Three days to condemn at least one person.


	10. You, i've mistaken for destiny

Glass hearts are made to be broken. That's why mine's made of diamonds.

You, I've mistaken for destiny

I always knew it would end like this. I would just be beginning to be happy and fit in when Felix turns up and ruins my life again. I hadn't seen him for eleven years and they had been happy and free years. I had my great friends like Fern, Chloe, Beth and all the others. I saw my big brother who I hadn't seen for ninety one years. I'd found a great guy who I really loved and wished I could tell him the truth. The truth was I was leaving. Felix would kill Jake if I didn't go. Felix was so cut up about me leaving. He went deep into training mode and started tearing things up, he went crazy.

I packed my bags solemnly. I was going back to the Volturi, to Italy, to capture. They had tried so hard to keep me incarcerated. It wasn't a life I wanted. I wanted to see the sky, feel the wind, hear the birds singing. I was going to be locked indoors my entire life, surrounded by human killers. I would be pressured to kill and I wouldn't. I would be forever thinking about something Jake said or remembering an arm wrestle with Emmett where I had won, my mind would take me back to a laugh I had with Fern or Chloe or one of my other friends, I'd keep seeing Edward smile, keeping his faith in me even though I don't deserve it.

I wrote a letter to Jake. He'd stop me if he saw me. I'd stop myself if I saw him. The letter said

Jake,

It isn't the easiest thing to say that I'm leaving. I told you what happened but there's one thing I didn't tell you. I really should have and I wish I had when we had more time. I wish we still had more time. I've always thought, what's point of immortality if there's no one to share it with, but I did, I found you and I'm sorry. I guess you have the right to know why I'm going. Felix told me things. He's been non-stop fight training since I left. He wants me so bad he'll kill to get me. I want you safe. I want you to have a wonderful life and meet a nice girl to imprint on and move on from me. I'm not leaving because I don't love you. So I guess, if it's my last chance to say it, I should. Jacob Black, I love you with all my heart.

Alex.

I wiped away my tears and texted Jake:

Hi, that tree at the lake. You know which one.

I went downstairs, only Carlisle was home. "You don't have to go, Alex" I turned to him. He was so kind and generous. It made the pain even more intense. "Yes, Yes I do." I went outside and slung my bags into my car. I drove to the lake. It was so beautiful. I pinned my note to the tree, the tree Jake had told me he loved me, before Felix had turned up. I ran back to my car and drove to the edge of town. He was there alright. Felix walked up and hugged me.

"I knew you wanted to come home" _**Home! This was my home. With the people I love and care about. With Jake. **_"I'm coming with you. That doesn't mean I want to or that I'm going home. I just want my friends to be safe and far away from you." He climbed in the car, he was mad, I could tell, but I didn't care. "I've spent eleven year looking for you! I love you! You act like you don't care!" _**Well never! That might be because I don't! **_I wouldn't look at him "I never have! You liked me so you took me! Did you even care how I felt? I ran away because I wanted something else. I wanted to see the world. To me the world is worth more than anything you could possibly give me! If I could walk around, go out have a life then maybe I could think about us but you keep me like a prisoner. You most of all should know that you can't catch air. You can keep it prisoner, but it will never stop trying to escape." He sighed. Maybe he was compromising, that would be good. "I do love you and I want to keep you safe I want to have you in my arms. I want to feel you lips against mine and know it's alright. I can let you go outside as long as someone's with you. It was Aro that kept you trapped, not me" I started the ignition and headed towards the airport. "If we don't leave now we'll miss our flight" I said. He nodded and we drove onwards. _**Away from my life and back into hell. I only hoped, my angel would get me out.**_


End file.
